


Family

by lonesomehail



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast, flux buddies - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, RPS - Freeform, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesomehail/pseuds/lonesomehail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes its rough to start a new family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking of that family on 16 an pregnant where the two kids parents get married and somehow came to the conclusion that I should write this?

It had all started with an accident, but not one of his own. His son Duncan had been missing from home quite often recently, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. As a single father he was more often at work than around home, except he made sure to be home to make them both suppers even if it had to be a late supper.

Despite all the obvious signs, like how Duncan was never home for supper anymore and was always out late, he was still shocked when he got the call. He grabbed his jacket and ran out of their small house, nearly forgetting to lock the door in his rush. Getting in his beat up old car he sped towards the hospital as fast as he could legally drive. 

Rushing into the waiting room he ran into two men, one taller than him and one shorter. “You must be Mr. Hornby” the shorter said coldly, his voice the one that had called him over the phone.  
“Ah yes, and you must be Kim’s parents.” He said before holding out his hand, quickly retracting it while ignoring the blush of shame that rose to his face when neither one of them even acknowledged the gesture.

“Our little ‘fuck buddies’ are in with the doctor now, but we can go see if they’re almost done.” The taller one said, swiftly receiving a gentle cuff to the back of the head before the shorter sighed “Don’t call them that, you know there good kids, even his little tramp.” the man gestured with his thumb towards him before they both turned and walked towards one of the hallways without another glance back at him.

 

Several months later when it was time for the three men’s grandchild to be born they were on much better terms. Many doctors’ visits together and family suppers that their kids had pushed on them going a long way to building bridges between the two families. Kim’s fathers also became quite a bit friendlier when they realized Duncan was serious about staying with Kim and not going to make her a single mother (as they had decided to keep the baby since both sides parents had said they’d pitch in to raise them)   
Ross had become so close with Chris and Alex that when they heard baby was born healthy Alex picked him up in a massive hug and spun him around. Ross was so excited and happy that when Alex set him down he unthinkingly pulled him down into a kiss, which the other shockingly retuned. The kiss was broken by a tug on his shoulder turning him towards Chris who just shook his head at them before saying “Welcome to the family I guess.” before going up on tiptoe and placing a sweet kiss against his mouth which Ross happily returned.


End file.
